StrikeForce Kitty 2
Strikeforce Kitty 2 is the second installment of Strikeforce Kitty, with a different system of levels and new outfits. Overview Terrain The damage of the traps is variable and the same in all terrains, depending on the maximum health of your kitten setting off the trap. *'Highlands', no traps *'Swamp', with spiked traps *'Northland', with traps as winter foxes with knives underground *'Forest', with bear traps *'Foxtown', with traps as explosions Fish count *Yellow - 1 fish *Blue - 5 fishes *Red - 10 fishes *Magenta - 12 fishes *Green - 14 fishes *Gold - ? fishes Fishes may also heal your kittens if you have a costume with a "Treat kittens for collected fish +X" skill. All kittens heal X points regardless of the fish color. Chests and Lottery Each level has two or more chests, inside either have a key, a LOTTERY TICKET, or a GOLD LOTTERY TICKET: *A chest that has a chain around can be opened if a kitten has the costume with a "Breaks open the locked chests" skill. Keys are used to unlock doors when otherwise doors counts as a wall and can be bumped to change directions. *A wooden chest can be opened for a LOTTERY TICKET, can be attempted for three random items for your kittens Note: Even if you have the new item(s), sometimes when you defeat a fox you usually get an item that is already on your collection from the lottery. *A golden chest can be opened for a GOLD LOTTERY TICKET, can be attempted for a random artifact. There are 21 artifacts in total, they can be found here (spoilers). Events Holiday Mode: until January 31/February 1, 2015 *There are presents found in some levels, presents give a Lottery Ticket if taken. *The cat who manages the items appears near the exit sign wearing a Santa Claus costume (which is unobtainable). Bosses (spoilers) Warning: Spoilers! If you don't want to know what the boss is or know its strategy to defeat it, skip this section. 1: Foxzilla At the beginning, a metal form of Foxzilla (based on film adaptations of Godzilla) holds and destroys the actual Foxzilla (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) by using its beam-based breath. Your kittens will fight the metal Foxzilla. It has 600 health, with (in order) six rockets deals 5 damage to all kittens exposed to the blast, a laser cannon inflicting 7 damage to a single kitten, and the beam-based attack that deals 3 damage to all kittens caught in its beam. 2: Foxbazer (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) At the beginning, Foxbazer (based on Bowser, from the Mario game series) wakes up and eats a Super Mushroom (also from the Mario series) lying in front of him and turns into Super Foxbazer. The first thing to do is to let your kittens bump into Super Foxbazer's foot and jump to the platforms you passed before meeting Foxbazer. After jumping some platforms and bumping some rocks, you fight Super Foxbazer in the face. He has 2000 health, and his only attack, two giant fireballs, deal 12 damage each to a single kitten. 3: Glafox At the beginning, your kittens will arrive below a platform with a fox and a trapdoor/lever combo. In addition, a crate (known as a Weighted Companion Cube from the Portal video game series) will be dropped, and a hanging wooden construct will descend from a pulley. The objective is to attack the pulley. The pulley has 3000 health. There are two types of attacks: A blue portal appears in front of the pulley (below the construct), which one kitten can be teleported (and miss its melee attack) and come out from an orange portal back on the left and be dealt 9 damage from the fall/shift; and the other is that a crate falls down to the trapdoor, the fox pulls the lever, the crate falls again, a blue portal appears, crate passes through it, and comes out of an orange portal just below one of your kittens, dealing 14 damage (actually 2 "7" damage points) to the targeted cat. There is no boss to face in the Forest area. 4: Foxozord Previously, clicking the skull icon then playing it can glitch the game, proceeding to some part in level 20 with 10000000 fishes. Passing level 20 would've helped. This is fixed after Holiday Mode ended. Your fish collected in level 20 will not be counted when you fight this boss (even if you win). In Level 20 (Foxtown 4), jump to the platform above the two foxes (Clone and Darth father/Clone trooper and Darth Vader) then jump to the floor where the fox cloning machines are held. Your kittens will kick the glass window and proceed to the Foxking's throne room (The Foxking is carried from Strikeforce Kitty). At the beginning, the Foxking has a strange mecha behind him. The Foxking stands up his throne, teleports to the mecha, and five foxes wearing Mighty Morphin Power Rangers outfits fall down to the throne room, combining the mecha with their zords, creating the Foxozord. The Foxozord has 4000 health. The attacks are zord separations of the limbs (in order: yellow, blue, black, pink) dealing 16 damage each to all kittens. Once the zord is defeated, the Foxking comes out of the zord's torso and retreats to a blue portal nearby. "To be continued..." with a fox on the bottom right, then a scene in the submarine with your kittens celebrating victory with the three other cats and the king on the bottom left. Spoilers end here. Character statistics For referencing Note: some characters have redirects to their proper Wikia article. Level 1 (Highland 1) Minion - Minion from the film Despicable Me, its sequel, and the upcoming film Minions (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows use of teleport" Revenger - El Zorro, a popular character made into multiple films; "Speed up all kittens +1" Atom - Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atom), from the manga/anime series of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Cowboy B - Spike Bebop, from the anime/manga series Cowboy Bebop; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Vagrant - Himura Kenshin, from the manga/anime series Rurouni Kenshin (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +1" Kick - Kick Buttowski from the Disney XD series of the same name; "Breaks barriers" Thief - Aladdin, character from the film of the same name; "Shows invisible objects" Maiar - Sauron as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series; "Energy up all kittens +1" Level 2 (Highland 2) Daddy - Big Daddy from the Bioshock game franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Fox - Naruto Uzumaki from the manga/anime series Naruto; "Shows invisible objects" Plum - Sakura Haruno from Naruto; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Teacher - Kakashi Hatake from Naruto; "Power up all kittens +1" Judge - Judge Dread from the movies and comics of the same name; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Hatter - The Mad Hatter from the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland; "Power up all kittens +1" Fan - Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto; Speed up all kittens +1 11 Prince - Zero/Lelouch from the anime series Code Geass; Energy up all kittens +1" Human - Finn from Adventure Time television series; A chance of double damage 20%" Dog - Jake from Adventure Time; "Allows the use of teleport" Level 3 (Highland 3) Lara - Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider video games (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Sees the traps" Italian - Ezio from the Assassin's Creed video game series; "Speed up all kittens +2" Space hunter - Boba Fett from the Star Wars franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increase the number of fish gathered 20%" Foundress - Haruhi Suzumiya from the light novel/manga/anime series of the same name; "Removes obstacles from the path" Berry-chan - Ichigo Kurosaki from the manga/anime series Bleach, "Ichigo" is Japanese for straw''berry''; "Power up all kittens +2" Droog - Alex from the movie A Clockwork Orange (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Boxer - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Walter - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks barriers" Bride - Beatrix Kiddo (The Bride) from the movies Kill Bill Vol. 1 and Kill Bill Vol. 2 (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Billy - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Level 4 (Highland 4) Frank - Frankenstein's monster from various media based on the character by Mary Shelley; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Archer - Robin Hood from the Disney film of the same name; "Speed up all kittens +2" Arny barbarian - Conan the Barbarian from the movies of the same name; "Power up all kittens +2" Arny 1000 - T1000 from the Terminator franchise; "Breaks barriers" Fly boy - Peter Pan from the Disney film series of the same name, and subsequent appearances in various Disney media; "Increase number of fish gathered 20%" Hook - Captain Hook from Peter Pan and its subsequent appearances; "Speed up all kittens +3" Frederick - Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A change to deal double damage ?%" Sailor - Popeye from the comic/cartoons/films of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Sturdy - Bluto from Popeye; Note: Currently this set is not working if equipped in full; "Breaks barriers" Oroku saki - The Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, Oroku Saki is his original name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 5 (Swamp 1) Winfield - Jules Winnfield from the film Pulp Fiction (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increase number of fish gathered 20%" Redhead - Merida from the Disney/PIXAR movie Brave; "Sees the traps" Hunter D - Vampire Hunter D from the novel/film/manga of the same name; "Removes obstacles from the path" Typhoon - Vash the Stampede (The Humanoid Typhoon) from the manga/anime series Trigun; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" P-turtle - Donatello/Donnie from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +?" Y-turtle - Michelangelo/Mikey from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +?" Friday - Jason from Friday the 13th movies (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +2" B-turtle - Leonardo/Leo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increases number of fish gathered 20%" R-turtle - Raphael/Raph from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 6 (Swamp 2) Boom-Boom man - Bomberman from the video game series of the same name Shadow - Ryu Hayabusa from the video games Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive H.G. Poter - Harry Potter from the book/film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Slowpoke - Slowpoke from the Pokémon game/anime/manga series Spark - The Flash from the DC Comics franchise of the same name Agent - Sam Fisher from the video game series/novel Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell '' Pitman - "Steve" skin from the game ''Minecraft Willy - Willy Wonka as appeared from the film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sparrow - Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Death - Manuel "Manny" Calavera from LucasArts "Grim Fandango" (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 7 (Swamp 3) Mouse man - Mickey Mouse, a mascot of the Disney franchise Mouse girl - Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend, also a mascot of the Disney franchise Nya-Nya - the web sensation Nyan Cat, also known as Pop Tart Cat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, now includes a milk bottle as a weapon) Great vampire - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) 47 - Agent 47 from the Hitman series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Fire - Charmander from the Pokémon series W-Turtle - Squirtle from the Pokémon series Kpock - Spock from the Star Trek series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sirk - James T. Kirk from the Star Trek series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Electro-rat - Pikachu from the Pokémon series Plant - Bulbasaur from the Pokémon series Level 8 (Swamp 4) Lun chi - Chun Li from the Street Fighter game series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Warrior lady - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Lowenbru - Peter Griffin from the cartoon sitcom television series Family Guy (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Blue girl - Marge Simpson from the cartoon/comedy television series The Simpsons (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bending Unit - Bender from the cartoon sitcom television series Futurama (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Ren - Ryu from Street Fighter (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Kyu - Ken from Street Fighter (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Crowbarman - Gordon Freeman from the first-person shooting game series Half-Life (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Guido - V from the graphic novel/film V For Vendetta (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Kevin - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 9 (Northland 1) Ashley - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) William - Fred Flinstone from the cartoon series The Flinstones Joseph - Barney Rubble from The Flinstones Elect - Neo from The Matrix film trilogy (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Right man - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Beggar - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Clown - The Joker from the Batman franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bat - Batman from the DC Comics franchise and media of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Warbler - Robin, also from the DC Comics franchise Batman Jew - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bold-faced - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 10 (Northland 2) Chef will - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Indie - Indiana Jones from the film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Cook - Sanji from the manga/anime series One Piece Liar - Usopp from One Piece Waka-Waka - PacMan from the arcade game and recent Disney XD series PacMan and the Ghostly Adventures (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, plus a red Ghost as a weapon) Spartan - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Solidman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) 117 - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Hat - Monkey D. Luffy (or Straw Hat Luffy) from One Piece First Mate - Roronoa Zoro from One Piece Level 11 (Northland 3) Kurunir - Saruman (the White) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series Olórin - Gandalf (the Grey) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) ??? - Possibly the character shown in the teaser trailers for the new Star Wars movies due to the light saber with the hilt. Terry B - Terry Bogard form Fatal Fury and King of Fighters SNK videogames (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Wonderman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, hair is a new addition here) Superwoman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, sword is a new addition here) Wade - Deadpool from the comics of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Gulo Gulo - Wolverine from the X-Men franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Mike - Beavis from the television sitcom cartoon Beavis and the Butthead Judge - Butthead from Beavis and the Butthead; "Mike" and "Judge" reference to the voice actor of both characters. Level 12 (Northland 4) Monocular - Cyclops from the X-Men franchise Metalman - Iron Man (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Captain - Captain America (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Cybercop - Robo-Cop from the movies of the same name Brown-chan - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter from the manga/anime series Sailor Moon Blue-chan - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon Edbrock - Venom from the Spiderman franchise Pit - Spiderman from the Spiderman franchise Blonde-chan - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the manga/anime series of the same name Purple-chan - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon Level 13 (Forest 1) Black death - Ryuk from the manga/anime series Death Note Executioner - Light Yagime/Kira from Death Note Old Macaque - Cranky Kong from the Donkey Kong franchise Macaque girl - Dixie Kong from '' Donkey Kong'' Note: Currently this set is not working if equipped in full. Sweet Tooth - L Lawliet from Death Note White death - Rem from Death Note Knight - Dirk the Daring from the game series Dragon's Lair Cragman - Mega Man from the game series of the same name Gorilla - Donkey Kong from the franchise of the same name Macaque - Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong Level 14 (Forest 2) Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise of the same name Redhead - Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby-Doo franchise Geek - Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo Blond - Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo Babe - Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo Starfish - Patrick Star from the Nickelodeon series SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge - SpongeBob SquarePants from the Nickelodeon series of the same name. Depot boy - Vault Dweller from Fallout Racer-X - Racer X (The Masked Racer) from the manga/anime franchise Speed Racer Racer - Speed Racer/Gō Mifune from the franchise of the same name. Level 15 (Forest 3) Space G - Space Ghost from the cartoon series of the same name. Ghostface - The Killer from the Scream franchise Disinfector - Dale Gribble from the King of the Hill franchise Ranger - Boomhauer from the King of the Hill franchise Triangle boy - Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill franchise Plumber - Mario from the game series/franchise of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Brer - Luigi from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Hairdresser - Bill Dauterive from the King of the Hill franchise Pickup-master - Hank Hill from the King of the Hill franchise Cherry - Princess Peach from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 16 (Forest 4) Grynt - Grunt from the Mass Effect game series Zorah - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy from Mass Effect Vakarin - Garrus Vakarian from Mass Effect Anung - Hellboy from the franchise of the same name Cucumber - Piccolo from the Dragon Ball franchise Betzita - Vegeta from Dragon Ball Lawson - Female Commander Shepard from Mass Effect, Lawson is another character from the series. Sheperd - Male Commander Shepard from Mass Effect Master - ''Master'' Roshi from Dragon Ball Kakaroto - Goku from Dragon Ball, Kakarrot (transcribed Kakarotto) is his birth name Level 17 (Foxtown 1) Come here! - Scorpion from the video game series Mortal Kombat, "Come here!" is one of his taunts in the series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Tundra - Sub Zero (either Bi-Han or Kuai Liang) from Mortal Kombat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Ipkiss - The Mask from the movies of the same name Lizard - Reptile from Mortal Kombat Whiff - Smoke from Mortal Kombat Indigenous - Nightwolf from Mortal Kombat Lightning-guy - Raiden from Mortal Kombat Aldrin - Buzz Lightyear from the Disney/PIXAR film series Toy Story, references Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin, an astronaut in real life Sheriff - Woody from Toy Story Green Light - Green Lantern from the DC Comics franchise of the same name Level 18 (Foxtown 2) Black sword - Guts from the manga/anime series Berserk Hawk - Griffith from Berserk Nonag - Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda franchise, nickname Ganon spelled backwards Twili - Twilight Princess from The Legend of Zelda franchise, Twili is her race Uncle - Scrooge McDuck from various Disney media, Uncle in relation of Donald Duck, another mascot Neighbor - Totoro from the film My Neighbor Totoro Rinku - Link from The Legend of Zelda franchise, Rinku is his Japanese name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) notZelda - Sheik from The Legend of Zelda franchise NGE - Eva 01 from the manga/anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion Magnet-man - Magneto from the X-Men franchise Level 19 (Foxtown 3) Aran - Samus Aran from the Metroid franchise, known as "Zero Suit Samus" in the Super Smash Bros. game series Nelly - Nelly from the indie game series of the same name, the furry friend is from Nelly 2 Mechanic- R2-D2 from Star Wars Translator - C-3PO from Star Wars Shewshaka - Chewbacca from Star Wars Smuggler - Han Solo from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) ChebuRash - Cheburashka, an iconic Russian cartoon character Boat - Batou from the manga/anime franchise Ghost in the Shell Maj - Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell Level 20 (Foxtown 4) Power red - Red Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (the first of the Power Rangers franchise) Power pink - Pink Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Priest - Alexander Anderson from the manga/anime series Hellsing and its manga-closely-related anime Hellsing Ultimate Dracula - Alucard from Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate Power yellow - Yellow Ranger, either the first or second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Flywalker - Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Clone - One of the Clone troopers from Star Wars Darth father - Darth Vader from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Power black - Black Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Power blue - Blue Ranger, (real name), from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alchemist - Edward Elric, the titular Fullmetal Alchemist, from the manga/anime series of the same name Fullmetal - Alphonse Elric, his brother, from Fullmetal Alchemist Artifact referencing (spoilers) *1 A box head: **Bold-faced > Awesomo - *2 A gold ring: **Bride > Uma - *3 A Dragon Ball from the manga/anime series of the same name: **Betzita > Dragon man - Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformation **Kakaroto > Dragon man - Goku's Super Saiyan transformation *4 An Energy Tank from the Mega Man series: **Cragman > Tankman - *5: The Metroid from the video game series of the same name **Aran > Iron lady - Samus Aran in her Power Suit *6 A Staff: **Warbler > Grayson - *7 A Poké Ball (from Pokémon): **Fire > Monster level 2 - Charmeleon **W-Turtle > Monster level 2 - Wartortle **Electro-rat > Monster level 2 - Raichu, with an invisible projectile as a ranged attack **Plant > Monster level 2 - Ivysaur **Even though Slowpoke is a Pokémon, it cannot be combined with the Poké Ball. *8 A Diamond Pickaxe from the game Minecraft **Pitman > Notch - Full diamond armor (helmet, suit) and the Diamond Pickaxe *9 The Hyrule coat of arms (Triforce with wings) from The Legend of Zelda franchise: **notZelda > Hyrule - Princess Zelda as appeared from ?? *10 A Shuriken: **Shadow > Gaiden - *11 A bottle cap with writing "Nuka Cola": **Depot boy > Warrior brotherhood - *12 A strange construct (tool?): **Solidman > Oldsolid - *13 A black hat: **Pit > Black Pit - *14 A seal: **Fox > Flamefox - Naruto's transformation *15 The Batman logo: **Bat > Bryce - *16 A [http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Flower Fire Flower] from the Mario game series: **Plumber > Mr. White - Fire Mario, can use fireballs as a ranged attack **Brer > Mr. White - Fire Mario (not Fire Luigi), same as above, even though Fire Flower is used on Brer/Luigi, the costume is always appears as Fire Mario *17: The seven Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise **Hedgehog > Gold Hedgehog - "Super Sonic", Sonic's super transformation *18 The Mortal Combat Sign (Orb with a dragon): **Come here! > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Tundra > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung, same as above; no matter who you equip the sign, the appearance is always the same. **Lizard > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Whiff > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Indigenous > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Lightning guy > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung *19 An Iron Man Armor: **Metalman > Tincanman - *20 A cassette tape?: **Darth father > Jedi - Anakin Skywalker (before he was Darth Vader, with the long brown hair) of the Star Wars franchise *21 A fire axe: **47 > Reverend -